Só Diga Que Me Ama
by Anya McAllister
Summary: O peso de vidas inocentes em suas costas talvez não o deixam ser feliz novamente. Mesmo quando o que está na frente de seus olhos finalmente é visto. Cap 01 up. Desculpem a demora...
1. Prólogo

Foi imediato.

Levantou o tronco, sentindo que o peito arfava loucamente e que seus pulmões inspiravam cada vez mais e contraindo cada vez mais o diafragma em busca de oxigênio. Não sentia suas pernas, estavam dormentes, mas ele conseguia ver pelas ondulações do lençol de seda de sua cama que elas tremiam de agonia pelo pesadelo. Suas mãos fincaram-se sobre as fronhas de seda e seus dedos apertaram o tecido com fervor. Como se aquilo fosse uma âncora para que ele não desfalecesse em cima da cama. Sua boca estava aberta e seca. Sua garganta parecia estar em carne viva e reprimia o grito de horror, seu coração palpitava descompassadamente, fazendo a ritimia ser esquecida e dar lugar aos batimentos frenéticos, seus orbes estavam arregalados e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. As narinas inspiravam o ar soturno da madrugada e o orvalho da chuva fraca de verão.

A escuridão pairava pelo local. O aposento estava mergulhado nela e as ondulações e pequenas correntes de ar penetravam, furtivamente, pelas grandes janelas e pela porta da varanda que jaziam abertas. Alguns filetes daquela luz prateada e cândida da luz opaca entravam no quarto e fazia com que sombras bruxelantes dançassem pelas paredes. Mas os olhos do homem estavam fixos em um ponto singular do nada. Mas ele não via a parede ou o quadro de uma mulher e um homem na parede. Ele via eram cenas de um passado não muito distante...

Os orbes verdes escuros viam a escuridão. As trevas se apoderando de seu corpo debilitado e de seu coração sôfrego. Seus orbes viam as águas vermelhas cintilando sob a luz de estrelas sem brilho, seus orbes viam corpos espalhados pela terra batida e os filetes de sangue escorrendo de ferimentos abertos dos cavaleiros da luz e das trevas. A fênix dourada bordada no lado esquerdo do peito dos combatentes da luz era vista, me alguns mãos jaziam as varinhas soltas, outras possuíam espadas, adagas, bestas ou punhais, em outras eram vistas fotos de crianças ou de mulheres segurando bebes recém-nascidos.

Era tudo o horror. O horror da guerra. O horror da morte na frente de seus olhos, diante de suas mãos. 

Girou os orbes para baixo e sentiu os filetes de sangue escorrerem pelos seus braços, pelas bochechas, pela sua barriga e pernas. Sua garganta estava seca, suas mãos meladas do sangue de pessoas inocentes. Suas mãos estavam meladas do sangue de comensais da morte, estavam meladas do sangue _dele._

Vidas inocentes pagaram, mas ele viu a pele pálida coberta de sangue, os olhos vermelhos esbugalhados, as narinas sangrando e um a face assustada depois de receber a maldição imperdoável.

Seus joelhos cederam. A dor segara seus olhos e suas mãos tocaram em um baque surdo a terra batida e enlameada. Ele tossiu e um filete de sangue escorreu pelo seu queixo. O liquido quente fez uma onde de choques invadir o corpo frigido.

A risada dele ainda ecoava pelos seus ouvidos.

Harry colocou as mãos nas orelhas, como se impedisse que o som penetrasse em seu cérebro e que ele voltasse a sentir as agonias da guerra.

Mas ele vencera.

Harry puxou o lençol de cima de suas pernas e as palmas dos pés tocaram o chão frio de cerâmica. Os passos ainda eram trôpegos e ele se apoiava nos encostos das cadeiras ou nos moveis que se encontravam no caminho. As ondas frias de ar entravam em contato com a pele quente do homem, os olhos ainda tentavam enxergar mais do que podia ser concebido pela escuridão que o quarto mergulhava e foi quando ele chegou a porta branca ao lado de sua cama e ascendeu a luz que ficava em cima do espelho que viu.

Os cabelos um pouco maiores escondia os orbes verdes que pareciam duas jades de tão escuros, os cabelos negros ainda eram despenteados e a cicatriz em forma de raio era coberta pela franja negra. Os ombros estavam largos e a face mostrava as curvas grossas do homem de trinta anos. Os lábios firmes, os braços definidos de músculos contraídos, o abdômen definido, as pernas grossas pelos anos de treinamento de Auror, as mãos calejadas e os dedos médios. As bochechas ásperas e acinzentadas pela barba ainda para fazer, e os olhos fundos.

O quanto ele já tinha sofrido.

Uma linha alaranjada já ficava espessa pelo horizonte, o dia já começava a raiar. Ass trevas iam se dissipar do mundo. Pelo menos naquelas poucas horas que lhe restavam de paz...

Moscou era um novo país, um novo mundo para que Harry Potter conseguisse fugir de seus piores pesadelos, de sua culpa e das almas que jaziam em um purgatório. O peso que ele carregava em sua cruz de todas as famílias que perderam pessoas queridas, das crianças órfãs...

Ele sabia que seu destino era esse.

Estar só.

Ser só

Ficar só

Continua...


	2. Reencontros

Era como se seu sangue estivesse borbulhando em suas veias e artérias. Seus dedos estavam quentes ao tocar as curvas da ruiva, seus lábios doíam por não estarem apertando os dela contra os seus, suas pernas estremeciam ao sentir o calor dela, suas narinas absorviam o perfume peculiar de rosas misturadas com mel e suas  bochechas ásperas sentiam o hálito quente, quase febril, que saía dos lábios dela.

Ele estava ali, com as mãos para cima, prendendo os pulsos dela e sentindo o quão extasiada ela também estava. Os olhos estavam semi-cerrados, e o peito arfava cada vez que ele se aproximava, seu coração acelerado e seu corpo ardendo ao sentir a brisa morna da primavera tocar o corpo dela e fazer com que os cabelos ruivos dançassem em um ritmo compassado com o vento. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e os dela se fechavam e abriam levemente. Era como um convite silencioso, uma súplica para ter os lábios firmes dele entre os dela, a língua quente e macia massageando a dela e passando entre seus lábios, os gemidos baixos penetrando o seu ouvido e as mãos pequenas entre seus cabelos, apertando a sua nuca.

Ela estava em uma prisão, mas por que iria querer sair... Ali era seguro, o corpo dele pressionado o seu, os lábios dele exalando um hálito que misturava menta com café, os lábios firmes e os olhos que pareciam duas jades fixos nos dela. As mãos grossas e o corpo másculo contraído. Os olhos pareciam arder em chamas, o calor que emanava do corpo dele, os toques quentes e convidativos, a postura ereta e a proximidade em que eles estavam...

Ela estava encostada numa das paredes de Hogwarts, as pernas acopladas com as dele, as coxas roçando umas nas outras, as mãos dele que iam se desprendendo de seu pulso e caminhando lentamente pelos seus braços, descendo pelas suas curvas.

- Harry... - ela soltou um gemido perto da orelha do rapaz. Tinha dezesseis anos e começara a namorá-lo há meses. Sentia que todos os anos de paixão reprimida eram compensados com cada beijo, cada carícia...

Ele achou uma brecha e massageou a cintura da ruiva. A pele quente dela era como uma pétala de rosa orvalhada. Os lábios roçaram nos dele e sua mente deixou o ultimo vestígio de controle que tinha...

- POTTER! - O moreno voltou para a terra em um rompante. Isso sempre acontecia... Ele começava a viajar entre cada lembrança de sua adolescência, mas elas sempre acabavam com a cena da guerra. Da morte e do sofrimento lhe rondando, das poças de sangue fresco, do cheiro tenebroso da dor, da angústia, do medo...

Às vezes, quando acordava de um dos constantes pesadelos, ele podia sentir o cheiro nauseabundo de sangue dentro do quarto. Quando procurava qualquer vestígio nos lençóis ele via suas mãos enlameadas, cortadas e cheias de sangue.

Sangue de Voldemort.

Era quando começava...

Suas mãos começavam a tremer, seu corpo começava a arder como se estivesse em chamas, sua boca ficava seca, seus olhos lacrimejavam, sua respiração ficava rasa, entrecortada e arfante, uma impaciência que não o deixava sossegar em qualquer lugar tomava conta de seu corpo, e era naquela hora que, subitamente, ele se via ali...

Nas ruínas de Glastonburry, com uma espada na mão e a varinha em outra. Era ali que ele via, entre a cor verdejante da relva rasteira, o sangue se misturando; na lâmina da espada, filetes grossos do líquido vermelho e coagulante desciam ainda quentes e tocavam a sua pele. Seus ouvidos detectavam choros, gemidos, súplicas a um Deus... Sua cabeça ardia, seu mundo se desmanchava e ele sabia que aquilo era culpa dele... Só dele...

***

A cada tecla que os dedos tocavam, uma nota musical saía em uma harmonia triste. Seus olhos cor de mel se viraram e fitaram uma menina em um quadrado, onde jogava uma bola vermelha nas grades do cercado e engatinhava para buscar e repetir o movimento. O silêncio só era cortado pelas fracas notas daquele piano. Aquilo parecia ser o único remédio que poderia acalmar os ânimos aguçados de Faith e fazê-la ficar quieta durante alguns segundos para que sua mãe pudesse relaxar.

Só que uma súbita tristeza se apoderara daquela casa. As risadas de Faith não mais surtiam o efeito naquela mulher como antes. Ela não conseguia embolsar um sorriso que chegasse aos olhos quando a filha jogava aquela bola de meias em um aro.

Aquilo sempre lembrava sua adolescência...

Seus amigos...

Ele...

O som da porta sendo aberta a fez virar os orbes e deixar de mirar o nada para ver a face carrancuda do marido enquanto este deixava as chaves no centro com tampo de vidro com certa grosseria. Ela voltou a girar os orbes.

Iria começar novamente...

- Isso é ridículo! Por que você teve que colocar esse bendito feitiço para não poder aparatar aqui dentro?! Sempre inventando coisas e mais coisas... Sinceramente. Eu pensava que era uma fase, que aquilo de sabe-tudo, CDF, e aquela voz insuportável iam passar com o tempo. Que você ia relaxar... Mas relaxou? NÃOOOO! VOCÊ PIOROU.

- Rony...

- O quê?!

- CALA ESSA BOCA!

O ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos ensopados. Uma forte chuva começava a cair por toda Londres e aquilo atingira Rony em cheio. Ele retirou o sobretudo e a varinha do bolso interno. Afrouxou o nó da gravata e retirou os sapatos com os pés. Soltou um longo suspiro quando enterrou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros e seus dedos diretos se fecharam em um envelope.

- E então, Mione. Não vai reclamar por eu estar bagunçando toda a sala? - a voz grossa do ruivo saiu sarcástica.

Hermione virou o rosto para ver o marido. Rony sempre fora alto, mas o treinamento de Auror o deixara com os músculos contraídos e definidos, os braços grossos e largos eram longos com as mãos calejadas, os cabelos ruivos estavam maiores e caíam pelos olhos se destacando da pele meio morena. Os olhos castanhos mostravam uma expressão cansada e desanimada. Os lábios grossos e firmes se curvaram em um sorriso fraco quando viu a filha jogar a pequena bola vermelha e surrada para cima e ver a mesma colidir na testa.

Ele viu Hermione soltar um longo suspiro e seus olhos se perderem em algum ponto da parede. Os cabelos cheios e crespos estavam presos em uma trabalhada e apertada trança que começava na raiz, uma franja lisa caía pela testa e a mão direita apoiava o queixo. Os traços suaves do rosto mostravam a pele branca e pálida, as mãos finas e delicadas de uma pianista estavam apoiadas levemente nas teclas do piano. A aliança de ouro brilhava na mão esquerda quando algum feixe de luz a iluminava. As pernas bem torneadas estavam cruzadas, a saia um pouco acima do joelho contrastava com a blusa azul marinho. Mas tinha alguma coisa errada ali...

Rony colocou uma das pernas em cada lado do banco acolchoado e colou seu dorso nas costas da mulher. Obrigou Hermione a abandonar a posição ereta e se curvar para se aconchegar no peito largo do marido. Ele retirou as mãos do queixo e do piano e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, fazendo as mãos unidas repousarem junto ao ventre. Hermione encostou a cabeça no ombro de Rony e fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro fraco da loção pós-barba, do café que ele tomava no escritório e dos pingos frios da chuva que escorriam de seus cabelos. Os lábios de Hermione foram até a parte esquerda do pescoço de Rony e apertaram um montinho da pele entre eles.

- Como foi o seu dia? - ela falou em uma voz rouca junto ao ouvido dele. Um leve e breve sorriso passou pelos lábios firmes e cheios do ruivo. Ele fechou os olhos e entregou um envelope à Hermione.

- Tá vendo isso aí? Isso é o maldito documento que me mandaram designando meu novo parceiro - a voz de Rony saiu cansada e raivosa. Ela compreendia o motivo.

Não era comum ver Rony triste. Mesmo quando Faith estava em seu colo, ou Hermione estava em seus braços, existia uma felicidade completa para ele. Era tão raro ver a face daquele ruivo que implicava tanto com ela durante sete anos de sua vida, com quem ela namorou e casou depois de dois anos, triste. Ela só o vira assim em duas situações.

A primeira fora quando Harry desaparecera. Ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro, mas Hermione e Rony sabiam de uma coisa. Se Harry queria se esconder, ele faria aquilo tão bem que ninguém iria encontrá-lo, nem que desejassem com todas as forças. E a segunda fora na morte de Sabrina. A primeira filha que ele e Hermione iriam ter se não tivesse havido um aborto natural quando a garota fora capturada pelos comensais e torturada. Aquilo aumentou mais a fúria de Rony, e seu desejo sanguinário sobrepujou sua fúria, mas depois veio a tristeza. A dor...

- Rony, você não deveria ficar assim. Por que não da uma chance para essa pessoa? Você nem sabe se é um homem ruim...

A fala de Hermione foi entrecortada por um resmungo. A mulher revirou os olhos e pressionou os lábios uns nos outros como se aquilo fosse uma reprovação ao marido.

- Que era que você tava pensando tanto quando eu cheguei? - Rony inclinou a cabeça para que a face beijasse os cabelos presos de Hermione, e ele viu os lábios dela expressarem um sorriso calmo, melancólico e nostálgico.

- Eu estava pensando... Pensando há quanto tempo não temos notícias de Harry... E também estava pensando em Gina, como ela deve estar se sentindo por ter ficado viúva tão cedo...

- Taí, dois nomes que não ouvíamos há um bom tempo... Harry e Gina sumiram do mapa. Pelo menos a Gina a gente ainda consegue achar por algum milagre, e depois que o idiota do Malory morreu, aí foi fácil demais, mas o Harry... Esse, Mione, a gente só pode tentar seguir os rastros quando ele quiser...

- E o ponto de interrogação que fica no ar é: Harry Potter quer ou não ser achado?

Os orbes de Hermione se viraram e viram o cenho franzido de Rony e sua cabeça balançar algumas vezes para os lados. Depois viu um sorriso divertido e maroto nos lábios e seguiu a mira dos olhos castanhos do marido, e viu a pequena menina de belos cabelos lisos e castanhos com olhos castanho-escuro balançar os braçinhos e soltar uma gostosa gargalhada depois de a bola bater em cheio na sua face.

Hermione seguiu o marido e ambos expressavam um momento de felicidade... Mas os pensamentos da mulher estavam longe, vagando pelo mundo, procurando, vasculhando cada lugar para ver se podia encontrar um amigo querido que ela sentia que estava sofrendo pelos efeitos retardados de uma guerra horrenda e dolorosa... Ela sabia o que era perder alguém, mas não entendia como ele era capaz de guardar tudo aquilo dentro do coração...

Ela não sabia...

***

Ele esmurrou a porta do apartamento. Sentia a fúria percorrer cada veia e artéria de seu corpo, e sentia o medo e o pânico inundarem seu cérebro e afundarem seu coração.

Ele tinha medo.

Medo de voltar para suas raízes. Medo de ver as conseqüências de seus atos. Das mortes. Das mortes por **_sua causa..._**

Ele tinha medo do passado e de enfrentar o conhecido. Ele tinha medo do presente e do olhar acusador das pessoas. Ele tinha medo de olhar o horizonte e quando visse as nuvens finas, espessas e brancas como um fino algodão se espalhando pela imensidão azulada, ele visse também uma tinta vermelha inundar as nuvens e gotas de sangue tocarem seu corpo...

Como tocaram naquela noite...

Naquela guerra...

Sua respiração ficou arfante, seu peito doía com a força que seu diafragma se contraía para inspirar o ar curto, seu hálito estava febril, seus músculos doíam, seus ouvidos detectavam gemidos, choros, súplicas... Ele podia ver os fantasmas em frente aos seus olhos. Os orbes verde-escuro viam mãos em estado de putrefação tocarem sua pele, apertarem seu pescoço, o puxarem para qualquer lugar onde ele estaria imune, os gemidos aumentavam, as vozes aumentavam gradualmente, o fio insuportável, as íris vermelhas e esbugalhadas sentindo sua vida ser retomada. Ele via sua pele manchada pelo vermelho do sangue...

Suas pernas não agüentaram o peso do seu corpo e ele caiu ajoelhado. Viu seu mundo embaçado quando as lentes dos óculos se espatifaram no chão de cerâmica.

Vozes de uma discussão vieram a sua mente...

_***_

_- Inglaterra? - Harry falou com uma voz fraca e sentiu seu corpo ceder naquela cadeira acolchoada na sala da presidente dos soldados da luz._

_- Sim, Harry... - Cecília olhou para o moreno com um brilho estranho. Tinha sessenta anos, seus cabelos brancos já apareciam, mas ela não deixara de ocupar o cargo que demorou anos para conquistar e onde enfrentou o preconceito._

_Os dois tinham um grande ponto incomum..._

_O tenebroso segredo._

_Harry olhou para a mulher que já tinha suas rugas puxadas pelos cantos dos olhos e ao redor da boca, a maquiagem bem feita e simples. Os cabelos curtos, pretos e repartidos de lado, e nas mãos cruzadas, jazia uma grossa aliança de ouro velho..._

_- O ministro solicitou toda a ajuda que podíamos mandar... Você é nosso melhor general, Harry... Não podia negar ajuda..._

_- Eles me conhecem! - Harry falou, entrecortando a voz de Cecília - As crianças ouviram falar do meu nome desde que vieram ao mundo... E aquelas cujos pais morreram quando EU lutei com Voldemort?_

_- Você livrou o mundo de uma praga._

_- Eu matei um homem_

_- Um homem que matou os SEUS pais!_

_- Mas ele não tinha o sangue dos meus pais nas mãos. Eu tive O SANGUE DELE NAS MINHAS!_

_- Você tinha que fazer isso..._

_- EU ME TORNEI PIOR DO QUE ELE! EU ENFIEI UMA ESPADA NO CORAÇÃO DELE! EU VI OS OLHOS VERMELHOS ESBUGALHADOS ME FITANDO, EU SENTI O SANGUE CORRENTE NA MINHA PELE QUANDO ELE ME AGARROU PELOS OMBROS... EU – NÃO – POSSO – VOLTAR! - Os olhos de Harry fitaram, em pânico, quando as pálpebras de Cecília se fecharam e seus lábios finos se abriram quando um leve suspiro passou dentre eles._

_- Cecília, por favor... Não faça isso comigo..._

_- Um homem aprende mais com seus erros quando ele tem que enfrentar as conseqüências... Você faz parte da História. E a História é uma ciência, Harry, uma ciência composta de documentos, de provas, de testemunhas, fatos... Você é o que é. Nada que você faça, que você preze sua individualidade e continue a se esconder em países da Europa ou em qualquer continente. VOCÊ – NÃO – PODE – SE – ESCONDER – DO – SEU – PASSADO!_

_Cecília levou uma das mãos às têmporas quando viu a porta ser fechada com um baque alto e irritante. Fechou os olhos._

_Sentia a dor dele..._

_Muito mais do que ele podia imaginar..._

_***_

Pessoas nas filas, malas sendo carregadas em carrinhos, crianças dormindo nos bancos, diversas línguas, passos apressados. Aquilo era um inferno!

O ruivo passou a mão calejada pelos cabelos, desmantelando a forma. A barba estava áspera por ter sido feita há algumas horas, embaixo de seus olhos havia olheiras arroxeadas escondidas magicamente por um feitiço que Hermione fizera poucos minutos antes de sair. Ele ainda conseguia sentir a quentura das mãozinhas de Faith em seu rosto e da careta que ela fez ao ver o quão áspera eram suas bochechas. Suas mãos coçaram os olhos mais uma vez. Maldito homem! Por que diabos o filho da mãe tinha que vir tão cedo?

Ele bufou.

Claro que tinha, aquilo se chamava fuso horário. Mas eram cinco da manhã e seus músculos estavam rígidos por causa do frio que se instalara em Londres. Ele podia ouvir o som metálico das plaquetas mudando a cada vôo, as faixas coloridas das pessoas, os choros felizes.

De vez enquanto, ele fixava os olhos em uma família que tinha algum membro da mesma voltando para o aconchego e os carinhos de seus familiares, outras vezes, ele via os choros dos parentes que deixavam alguém sair de sua proteção. Aquilo doía... Ele sempre se lembrava de Sabrina... Ver os pais se despedindo de uma filha lhe lembrava da dor que era não poder carregar e aconchegar em seus braços, passar as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos ou aloirados, ouvir a primeira palavra, sentir o cheiro bom do sabonete infantil quando ela saísse do banho e corresse para seu colo...

Uma mão tocou seu ombro.

Os olhos castanhos detectaram uma figura de um homem mais velho com um ar carrancudo...

Era tudo o que ele precisava...

***

O vento frio banhava seu corpo. O cheiro daquele local invadia seu ser e fazia com que mais lágrimas caíssem e molhassem sua face.

As bochechas estavam rosadas do frio e do cheiro de jasmins do local, seus olhos encaravam fixos na lápide de pedra. As folhas secas eram varridas com cada corrente de ar, um suspiro triste.

Um suspiro da morte.

Ela curvou a coluna e colocou o ramalhete no túmulo. Era a única coisa que possuía uma cor arrojada naquele cemitério. O tom de cinza com branco fazia as mãos de Virgínia tremerem, não por frio, mas por medo...

Medo do que poderia acontecer.

O sobretudo preto de couro que ela possuía se abriu e escorregou de seus ombros, revelando o corpo bem torneado, de curvas certas e pouco alongadas, as pernas grossas e bem torneadas com as coxas, os braços médios, a pele rosada, os traços finos e os lábios cheios e vermelhos. Tão vermelhos como seus cabelos. Seus olhos castanhos opacos, sua respiração quase igualada ao nada, as lágrimas que não secavam.

E lá estava Gina novamente. Vendo o fim que seu porto seguro tomou. Vendo o fim que Kevin, seu marido, teve, mas ela não podia dizer que era seu companheiro.

Suas mãos foram instintivamente para seu ventre.

Quantas vezes ela já tinha se escondido dento do closet, entre suas roupas, e chorado por ser infértil? Por não poder gerar um filho e cair na desgraça. Quantas brigas ela já teve com ele por não poder engravidar, quantas vezes as marcas do tempo e da dor já estiveram em seu corpo. De tentativas fracassadas, de lamúrias escondidas, de desejos reprimidos, de uma vida sem amor, sem paixão. De uma vida que cada vez que ela abria os olhos nas primeiras horas da manhã, colocava um robe de seda por cima de seu corpo. Colocava o chinelo e caminhava até a varanda do segundo andar com algo entre as mãos.

Ela abria a porta e se recostava no parapeito. Lá, ela tirava de suas mãos uma pequena foto, com os contornos amarelados por causa do tempo, e via um jovem roubar um beijo de seus lábios. Quando ela tinha quinze anos... Quando ela podia dizer que era feliz, quando podia percorrer com suas mãos entre os desmantelados cabelos negros e sentir aqueles braços fortes rodeando sua cintura e a trazendo mais para perto... Ela lembrava de sua vida quando tudo o que importava eram seus exames... Quando Voldemort era um nome que ela tinha medo que saísse pelos seus lábios. Quando ela tinha certeza que encontraria Harry na mesa da Grifinória sendo mediador das brigas de Rony e Hermione. Que sorriria quando ela chegasse, que tomaria sua mão e a levaria para um canto onde ela pudesse lhe dar bom dia...

Sua mente o queria de volta, seu corpo o queria de volta, seus lábios queriam os dele dentro dos seus novamente...

Uma rajada forte fez os cabelos ruivos e ondulados balançarem em um ritmo frenético. A dor pairava naquele local.

Ela girou sobre os calcanhares e escutou quando folhas secas foram quebradas com seus pés. Ao longe, o sol já emanava fracos raios e já começava a iluminar Londres.

Seus dentes morderam o lábio inferior.

Aquela seria uma nova vida...

Mas quantas vezes ela já prometera isso a si mesma?

***

Ele passou as mãos novamente pela face. A barba estava feita, suas malas já iam ser devolvidas, ele já podia inspirar novamente o cheiro das ruas de Londres.

Ele voltara.

Sentiu a brisa gélida penetrar seu corpo. Mas ela penetrara mais fundo. Fora até sua alma e a enchera de pânico.

Ele se recostara na cadeira acolchoada do aeroporto, cruzara os braços e os músculos do mesmo se contraíram, fazendo o suéter delinear cada volta de seus braços. Seus orbes giravam para os lados, via mães de mãos dadas com os filhos e de braços dado com os maridos. Via netas se despedindo dos avós, maridos beijando as esposas antes de entrarem no portão de embarque. Ele tinha vontade de gritar e de se esconder. As palavras de tio Válter voltavam à sua cabeça. Ele era uma aberração. Ele se igualara a Voldemort e descera mais baixo. Ele matara um homem... Ele não merecia ver alguém feliz. Ele merecia ser só.

- Potter - as íris verde-jade de Harry se viraram para Arnold. Seu ex-chefe estava a sua frente. O terno azul-marinho descia pelos ombros, uma pasta de couro envernizado em uma das mãos rechonchudas, os olhos pequenos e na cor mel olhavam o moreno desde os pés até o último fio de cabelo.

Os cabelos de Arnold eram grisalhos, e o cocuruto já estava careca. Sua face gorda e carrancuda o transformava em um dos mais temidos especialistas do quartel central de Moscou. Harry sentiu suas pernas tremeram. Se ele estava ali era porque o Auror da Inglaterra já devia estar ali também e já devia estar perto do local onde Harry estava.

Harry se levantou e apertou o colarinho do sobretudo na garganta. Suas mãos pararam de tremer, mas ele sentia o sangue pulsando cada vez mais rápido em suas veias e artérias, sentia seu coração palpitar cada vez mais rápido, a força que os pulmões faziam para resgatar o oxigênio do ar era grande. Seu cérebro o mandava sair de lá. E se ele fosse um dos homens que lutaram com Harry na guerra contra Voldemort? Ou será que o Auror seria um dos órfãos que os pais lutaram contra o lorde e morreram por causa de Harry...

Seus olhos fitavam um ponto no nada. Ele não percebeu os passos de alguém se aproximando. Ele não percebeu o Auror estancando no lugar quando viu Harry.

Ele não percebeu que reencontrara um amigo...

Ele sentia o suor descer em gotículas pelas suas mãos. Seu corpo ardia ao pensar em quem podia ser. Ele queria voltar a ficar só, se trancar em sua casa e dormir. Esquecer do que era.

Esquecer de quem era...

Mas o passado ainda era parte de seu ser...

- Potter! - Harry fitou o homem nos olhos. Começou a odiar Cecília a partir daquele momento. Ela o mandara para o inferno de onde ele fugira...

- Potter... Você deverá despachar um relatório semanal de toda atividade sua e do Auror - Arnold pegou um lenço de seda do bolso e limpou o suor do rosto lívido - A senhora não sabe quando você volta ao quartel, então se mantenha em prontidão.

Harry viu o homem dar meia volta e se afastar no meio daquela rotineira multidão.

Ele estava sozinho...

- Harry... - Um fio de voz fraco chegou aos ouvidos do moreno, que guiou a cabeça para de onde a voz tinha provido.

Harry sentiu sua garganta secar. Seus pés tremerem e suarem... Seus olhos queriam sair das órbitas... Não podia ser...

- Harry, é você, cara? - Os lábios do ruivo expressavam sorrisos rápidos. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Não podia ser ele.

- Rony... Quanto tempo, hem?

Eles não sabiam mais se seus pés os guiavam um ao encontro do outro. As palmas das mãos se tocaram fortemente e cada um puxou o outro para um abraço.

As risadas ecoavam, mas ninguém tinha tempo para olhar aquela cena.

Se eles soubessem o quanto aqueles dois ali abraçados, dando leves tapas um nas costas do outro, já tinham sofrido, parariam e apreciariam um momento de felicidade nas trevas que eram as suas vidas.

Continua...

**_Notas da Autora:_**

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Que emoção, minha primeira longa de Harry e Gina... Do jeito que eu adoro elesssss! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! FICO MUITO FELIZ POR CONSEGUIR CONTINUAR ESSA FICQ

Não é a minha primeira fic triste. Pra quem lê "A Sagrada Aliança", vai ver uma song bemm triste mais para frente... Então esperem!

Eu realmente não sei a freqüência das atualizações dessa fic. Vai ser como "Eu Estou Esperando Por Você", não sei quando a inspiração chega, e ainda mais com meus estudos me privando de viver...

Eu tenho que agradecer a minha miguxa do coração Kaka! Que leu o prólogo primeiro e quase surtou pelo Harry sem camisa. A minha beta Bruna, e dizer que eu também gosto do Snape, ele naum é taum mal como muitos pintam... À Akemi, que fez a capa da Fic, à Tata que voltou a ler as fics, à Lolo, que vai começar a ter um treco quando souber o que eu fiz com o Daquito do coração.

Quem quiser falar comigo, o meu mail está no meu perfil, ele também é o meu MSN, quem quiser pode falar. Deixem Reviews, vcs não sabem o quanto é importante.

Bem, pra quem está esperando a cont. de "Prometida", ela vai sair logo! Somente o Sol, que é o nome da Cont., betado pela Tata. "A Sagrada Aliança", me MATEM, MAS EU ESTOU MORRENDO DE PREGUIÇA DE BETAR E MANDAR PRA DEKINHA. "Eu Estou Esperando por Você", eu ainda não acabei o cap. Em breve, ou a Laurinha tem um troço... Literalmente, e me mata também.

Bem, eu vou parando por aqui.

Beijinhos e obrigada por lerem essa fic!

Anya C. Ou Anya Black - EU amo esse nome!

* * *


End file.
